<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond basketball by fuwafuwatetsuya (fuwafuwafuwa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685326">Beyond basketball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwafuwa/pseuds/fuwafuwatetsuya'>fuwafuwatetsuya (fuwafuwafuwa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, M/M, Platonic Relationships, birthday fic, happy birthday kagami, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwafuwa/pseuds/fuwafuwatetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wasn't really planning anything for his birthday, until Kuroko came along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond basketball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small fic for Kagami Taiga's birthday, i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"So what do you want to do today, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko's voice greeted him after he answered the ringing phone.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh right, it was his birthday. Strangely, he couldn't remember the last time someone remembered and he wasn't really one to celebrate something as mundane as your date of birth. But since his best friend was asking, he might as well answer with what's expected from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hah, why don't we just go play ball at the court near my house?" Kagami said, voice uncharacteristically soft with his eyes closed. He was picturing something along the lines of cheeseburgers and surfing, imagining what it would be like to actually go out and enjoy his day. Sadly, Maji was too far and it was too windy for surfing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"But we do that everyday. Besides, I don't think that's what you really want." With that, Kagami opened his eyes to meet Kuroko's contact name in his phone. Perhaps his shadow was more intuitive than he gave him credit for.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroko spoke again, "Will you let me plan our day?" Maybe he was a little excited to what Kuroko had in store and maybe he just enjoys spending time with his best friend, so he said yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Twenty minutes later, he finds Kuroko at his doorstep carrying two paper bags with a Maji logo. "Breakfast." he explained, <em>My savior </em>is what Kagami thought. Kagami lets him elbow his way in, politely of course. They both spend their morning as they usually would, but this time they eat with Kagami's favorite NBA game plays playing in the background–courtesy of Kuroko.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy had told him they would go biking first, two bikes already parked in front of his doorstep presumably borrowed from one of their upperclassmen, Izuki maybe? He seemed like someone who would be into cycling, not that it mattered at the moment. There were more pressing things at hand:</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Kagami-kun, the bike seat is too tall for me. Do you mind adjusting it?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroko looked pitiful from the big bike–his feet barely touching the pedals—that bike was clearly intended for someone not his height, someone taller. Kagami held back a laugh for the sake of his best friend's honor as he suggested exchanging bikes, the other one being a bit smaller. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He might have watched Kuroko stumble once or twice and he might have gotten an elbow to his stomach for laughing out loud. But to him it was nice, comfortable. Savoring the calm windrushing past his face and the glances the other boy gave him to confirm he was having fun, Kagami couldn't wish for more. He shot an impish grin back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sun was setting with warm hues in the skies, as if it was intended to commemorate the shade of his skin and the red in his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He would have been happy to end their day there right then. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But they needed to return the bikes and he was right! The smaller bike belonged to Izuki and the other to Kiyoshi, which explained the height of the bike seat. As Izuki opened the door, Kuroko unabashedly declared that it was Kagami's birthday which earned embarrassed garbles from Kagami and a greeting from their upperclassman. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Have a TOAD-ALLY awesome birthday!" Izuki greeted as he pointed to a frog in his front yard, it only earned unimpressed stares from the two and they left him to double over in laughter by himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy did the same for Kiyoshi which earned them a speech about not telling their senpai things and how they would need to celebrate next time which did no good to the birthday boy's heavily embarrassed expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was night when they went back. Naturally, Kuroko went home with him. As soon as he was about to lay out an extra futon, the boy tugged on his wrist. Leading him outside to climb up the fire escape that led to the roof. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">It could be dangerous but how bad could it be when I have Kuroko after all?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> is what he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey, why did you bring me here? We need to sleep already!" Kagami grumbled as he looked to Kuroko for an answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Your birthday isn't over yet, look up Kagami-kun."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Indeed he looked up. Away from his best friend's moonlit face and towards the star veiled night sky, no moon in sight. Ever since he was a child, he's had an unhealthy fascination towards lunar bodies. He named the constellations in his mind as he recalled the myriad of things his best friend made him feel on his birthday. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Ursa Minor.</em> He never fails to surprise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Ursa Major.</em> He made him feel special.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not once this day was basketball ever mentioned. Kuroko made him feel like he was more than a basketball junky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon he lost interest in the twinkling mass in the skies, instead he stared at the stars in his best friend's eyes. Kuroko made him feel more like himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Happy Birthday, Kagami-kun."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn't crack but i hope ya'll still appreciate it, feel free to leave a comment yo~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>